The present invention relates to a commutatorless direct-current motor and has specific reference to a d.c. motor of this type wherein the commutation is performed electronically, such motor comprising on the one hand at least one disc-shaped rotor provided with a plurality of permanent magnets of which the axes extend either parallel to the motor axis or slightly askew with respect to the motor axis, and on the other hand a fixed armature provided with an armature winding and mounted on one side of said rotor, the armature winding coils being adapted to be energized under the control of an encoder rotatably solid with the motor shaft, through an electronic commutation circuit.